I Know You
I Know You is a three-part Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston encounters a strange man south of Mescalero, who seems to know a lot about John's past and claims to know him from his days running with the Van der Linde gang. However, the strange man is very coy and never reveals how he knows him. He then asks Marston to complete a couple of tasks, both of which turn out to be moral dilemmas, and the Strange Man's tone hints at what course of action he believes Marston will take in each case. Walkthrough Part 1 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the first segment of this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "A Tempest Looms". Mission Segment Objectives To complete the first segment of this mission, the player must: *Speak with the Strange Man about his friend. *Ride to Thieves' Landing and locate the Strange Man's friend. *Either encourage or discourage his activities. Mission Segment Details After meeting the Strange Man, head to Thieves' Landing and go to the saloon. The drunk friend should be on the porch. The strange man does not explicitly say to stop him, just to advise him on how to best proceed. Players can either dissuade the drunk friend from cheating on his wife or give him $15 to persuade him to cheat on his wife. Giving him the money will cause the player to lose Honor unless the bandana is equipped. ---- Part 2 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the second segment of this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Irish mission: "We Shall Be Together in Paradise"; and *Stranger side-mission: "I Know You" Part 1 Mission Segment Objectives To complete the second segment of this mission, the player must: *Speak with the Strange Man about Mother Superior, who has a dilemma. *Ride to Las Hermanas. *Either aid or rob Mother Superior. Mission Segment Details This time the Strange Man can be found in Mexico. Specifically, travel south on the road just west of El Matadero and you should see the question mark on your minimap at the top of where the elevation lines form a J. This time the Strange Man gives the player the choice of donating $10 to a nun or robbing her. If the player chooses to donate to the nun, the player will have random encounters with other nuns asking Marston for a donation in the future (similar to other random encounters such as standoffs and wagon rescues). Choosing not to donate money will result in a loss of honor. ---- Part 3 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the final segment of this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Abraham Reyes mission: "An Appointed Time"; and *Stranger side-mission: "I Know You" Part 2 Mission Segment Objectives To complete the final segment of this mission, the player must: *Speak with the Strange Man one final time. Mission Segment Details The third and final confrontation with the Strange Man takes place outside Beecher's Hope. They speak about more personal issues, such as the Strange Man not knowing his own name, collecting accounts of a sort, and being damned by many people. Frustrated & confused, a bamboozled John loses his temper after asking the Strange Man for his name and fires on him, but the man is not affected by the bullets and walks away. Note: If this final encounter is not completed prior to the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", players cannot complete this Stranger side-mission. However, this does not prevent the player from achieving 100% Completion. Dialogue Trivia For more Trivia on this stranger mission, please visit the Strange Man character page. *After speaking to the man for the second mission, he can be pushed onto the fire. *Despite the man being unharmed by John shooting at him in the final cutscene, it is still possible to kill him outside of cutscenes by simply shooting at him. This will cause the player to fail the mission and to lose honor. *When meeting the man for the last time, he will repeatedly say "this is a fine spot" as he stands to look over the ranch. This can be a foreshadow as the spot, in particular, is the final resting place of John Marston. *The nun who John can either donate to or rob is Mother Superior Calderón, who plays a supportive role in the Undead Nightmare DLC and appears in Saint Denis in ''Red Dead Redemption 2'''' ''in 1899. *This and Remember My Family are the only stranger missions to take place in all three areas (New Austin, Nuevo Paraíso, then West Elizabeth). *If John decides to rob the nun in the second part of the stranger mission, she will carry well over three hundred dollars. *Donating to the nun will cause the player to receive occasional visits from nuns through his/her travels. Video Walkthroughs I Know You (Good Choices) - Stranger Mission - Red Dead Redemption|Good Choices I Know You (Bad Choices) - Stranger Mission - Red Dead Redemption|Bad Choices Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Te conozco Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption